Scare Crowed
Scared Crowed is an HTF episode. In this Break, Scaredy Crow learns what it's like to be a real HTF. Starring *Scaredy Crow Featuring *Trixie *Quist *Jerky Appearances *Power *Lumpy *Nuppet *Germy Plot Scaredy Crow is seen defending a field of corn when he hears rustling. He looks around but sees nothing. Jerky apparently vaulted over the barbwire fence defending the farm and laughs menacingly. He smashes all of the corn in the field, freaking out Scaredy Crow. Jerky doesn't notice that he's a real scarecrow and pulls him out of the ground and vaults over the fence. He then throws Scaredy Crow into the river and runs away. Scaredy Crow climbs out of the river, upset with his inhuman features. He then decides he wants to be a real animal, so he gets up and hops away. Trixie is seen in Town Square, performing a magic trick to one person involving a rabbit in a hat. He pulls Nuppet out of her hat, freaking her out. Quist, who was the audience, cheers at the magic trick and throws money at Trixie. For her next magic trick, he decides to turn Scaredy Crow, who was disguised as a normal scarecrow, into a rabbit and it works. However, it turns him into an anthropomorphic rabbit. Trixie takes a bow as Quist cheers with Nuppet now on her hand. Nuppet crawls off of Quist's hand and bites Trixie's head, killing her. Scaredy Crow cheers, now knowing he is a living being and not a stuffed bag. He decides to run around in the street and gets hit by a car. He gets up, slightly injured. He realizes that as a living being, he can feel pain, where as his scarecrow form couldn't. He decides to be more careful, but then gets hit by another car. Jerky is seen pushing Quist over for playing with her sock puppets. Scaredy Crow walks up to Jerky and tells him to stop teasing Quist. Jerky then pushes Scaredy Crow over, causing him to fall on a rock. Scaredy Crow feels an immense pain in his head and sees that the rock has impaled his skull. He rips the rock out of his head and throws it at Jerky, killing him. Quist thanks Scaredy Crow and kisses his cheek, causing him to faint from infatuation, causing him to crack his skull. Scaredy Crow wakes up in the hospital on a gurney pushed by Germy. Lumpy, the other doctor, tries stitching Scaredy Crow's head together but hears Scaredy Crow scream as he accidentally impales his brain. He rips the needle out and leaves Germy to his work. As Germy injects Scaredy Crow with anesthesia, Lumpy fiddles around with the defibrillator, causing it to fall on a plug, killing Lumpy. Power's house, which is filled with tons of cords and wires, loses all of its power. After hours of not noticing Lumpy's death. Germy fixes Scaredy Crow and walks away. However, he accidentally steps on the wire connecting the defibrillator, killing him. Scaredy Crow is seen walking out of the hospital, upset that he is able to feel pain. He wishes he was a scarecrow again, and the ghost of Trixie grants his wish. He then falls on the ground, as he was turned into a normal scarecrow. Deaths *A chunk of Trixie's head is bitten off by Nuppet. *Jerky gets hit in the head by a rock. *Lumpy dies when his defibrillator blows up. *Germy is electrocuted to death. *Scaredy Crow is turned into a normal scarecrow. Trivia *This is Power's first appearance. **This also proves he can glow in the dark. *Originally, Sorcery turned Scaredy Crow into an HTF. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 63 Episodes